dndqefandomcom-20200213-history
Raffy
Raffy is a level 3 conjuration wizard being played by Queuevian Archmage RC (aka RC). Raffy was raised in a small town called Havensbarrow. Her parents are weavers and she has four siblings (2 older brothers, 1 younger sister, and one sister the same age). She left home at seventeen and was working in a bar for a year prior to waking up in a strange office building and having no clue as to how much time has passed. Then: When Raffy was still young, a traveling group came through on a market day. One of those in the caravan was a tiefling who sold various oddities and amusements. He would put on a magical show for the kids, who delighted in the antics of elephants dancing around their heads, or images of dragons blowing illusory fire. But while the rest of the kids were simply entertained, Raffy was entranced by the magic. These weren’t simple illusions, she discovered. She could touch them. They were solid. And just like that, she knew she wanted to learn how to do that for herself. Her parents would never allow it, so she would have to hatch a scheme to learn without them knowing. She waited until she could talk to the tiefling privately and he explained about the art of wizardry. He pointed at a book on his cart of wares and told her “that book contains the very first spells I ever learned. I will sell it to you for 30 silver pieces.” She asked if he would save it for her until she’d saved up enough and he promised he would. Over the next few years, Raffy saved up every copper she earned, not telling anyone about her plans. She knew her parents would try to stop her, and she wasn’t certain her siblings wouldn’t tell either. Every year the tiefling returned, she would report to him how much she had saved. She never haggled with him. Finally, when she had saved enough money, she went to buy the book from him. He smiled and handed it to her with the words “You have shown you have the discipline to learn. Take the book and keep your money. You will need it to buy the components necessary for learning.” Saving the money proved to be the easy part. Now, Raffy had to learn secretly. She kept the book on her at all times. By this point, she had a younger sibling as well as the others, and she couldn’t risk them finding the book full of spells. When she had free time, while her "twin" flirted with the local boys, she would sneak off into the nearby woods and practice. She was 17 when she had mastered those spells, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted to learn more, and she wouldn’t be able to do so here. So she told her parents that she was going to go to the city to learn more about trade. She told them she knew her older siblings could help with the local trade and she wanted to see what it was like in a larger city. The yearly caravan was in town and she wanted to leave with them back to the city. They were sad, but didn’t forbid her from going. They gave her a small amount of coin to help her get started. Raffy came to find out that city life was not what she had expected. She would need to find work, as buying spell scrolls was very expensive, and she would have to find a place to stay as well. She spent her first few weeks living at a crappy inn and found work at a bar. This was her life for the next year – moving from one crappy, bug-infested room to another, and working at bars among men who were a little too grabby – so she could put as much of her earnings towards learning new spells as possible. It was one night, after a long day at work, that Raffy’s world suddenly changed and she found herself on the adventure of a lifetime. Now: Raffy has been keeping her own secrets close to her chest, but recently admitted to the group that her parents do not know that she studies magic. She also was forced to admit that she was adopted, taken in by a man who'd found her in the bushes when she was a baby. She's got her own worries, that she hasn't shared with the group, mostly because they haven't prodded too deeply. They think she's too trusting, but she insists that she would rather assume the best in people than the worst. She's not completely naive and she won't go into a situation she thinks she can't get out of, but she's also willing to take risks.